


por qué luchamos

by joderpol (superpol)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/pseuds/joderpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>son lo único que queda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. uno

**Author's Note:**

> esta historia es una de esas cosas que necesitas escribir y sacarte del pecho. está dividida en varias partes, pero está acabada. las notas están al final; son cortitas y puede que nadie quiera leerlas, pero en fin.
> 
> quiero darle las gracias a **naileen** , por betear esta historia y por dar ánimos en momentos de necesidad; a **charlie** , por leer todo lo que le paso, por estar ahí y por ser una soulmate cojonuda; y a **aryblack** , a quien persigo pidiendo opinión como las moscas buscan miel.
> 
> y a todo el fandom de harry potter. por todo lo que me ha dado.

 

**uno.**

 

A pesar de estar en mitad de una guerra, el discurso de Snape es obscenamente neutral. Neville no sabe si sentirse decepcionado o aliviado. Es un discurso que habla de los estudios, de la obediencia, de los artilugios prohibidos y las normas nuevas. Es un discurso como cualquier otro, sólo que sin calor, sin el sentimiento de estar en casa.

El problema, sin embargo, llega con los Carrow.

—Es de idiotas luchar para un bando que no tiene esperanza —dice Amycus durante su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras—. Un bando sin esperanza es aquél que cree que la magia negra es el enemigo. Nosotros creamos la magia negra y es nuestro deber utilizarla.

Esa primera clase aprenden a utilizar el maleficio Imperio.

Más tarde, Neville se encuentra con la profesora McGonagall en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde el desánimo y el miedo campan a sus anchas.

—Profesora —le susurra—. Profesora, no podemos...

Minerva McGonagall parece mucho más anciana que la última vez que la vio.

—No, señor Longbottom. Pero ahora mismo lo único que nos queda es resistir.

 

*

 

Pansy cree que los muggles son inferiores. Lo ha creído toda la vida; es lo que le enseñaron desde que nació y es a la conclusión a la que llegó al comprender el verdadero poder de los magos y hechiceras.

Eso no quiere decir que Pansy desee masacrar a los muggles.

Pansy no es una asesina.

Sin embargo, alza la cabeza cada vez que siente en la espalda los ojos de aquellos alumnos que la juzgan, que creen que por su familia, por su pasado o por su casa es un ser que debería ser erradicado de la faz de la Tierra.

Pansy eligió un bando, incluso si fue el miedo lo que la movió a tomar las decisiones que tomó. ¿Cómo luchas contra la oscuridad? ¿Cómo luchas contra una familia que te quiere y que te lo ha dado todo?

Pansy eligió un bando. Y va a honrar esa decisión como sea necesario.

 

*

 

 _Son niños_ , se recuerda a sí mismo de forma inconsciente. _Sólo son niños_.

—El señor Creevey ha dicho algo muy interesante en clase de Estudios Muggle, Severus —susurra Alecto con una sonrisa ponzoñosa en el rostro—. Algo sobre cómo los muggles tienen _derechos_.

Dennis Creevey está temblando, pero se mantiene firme. Severus recuerda a su hermano mayor, Colin. Un chico bastante mediocre en los estudios, pero perseverante y animado. Dennis no parece ser muy diferente.

—¿Te puedes creer semejante falta de respeto? —continúa Alecto—. Debería ser castigado, Severus.

Él cierra los ojos, pero la imagen de aquel chico está fresca en la memoria.

—Déjemelo a mí, profesora Carrow —gruñe—. Me encargaré de él.

Alecto sonríe complacida y sale de la habitación. Lo único que Severus se permite hacer es obligar al crío a escribir _los muggles son seres inferiores_ con la misma pluma con la que Dolores Umbridge torturó a Potter durante quinto curso.

 

*

 

Sabe que es una estupidez, pero a veces Seamus no entiende a qué espera Slytherin para matarlos a todos. Las otras casas están plagadas de hijos de muggles y de mestizos. Más de la mitad añora en secreto que Harry Potter o la Orden del Fénix entre por las puertas de Hogwarts y inicie la resistencia.

Es horrible esto de tener miedo, de calcular cada paso y cada palabra, de contener la ira y el odio. Hace unos días a Susan Bones la torturaron por decir que todos los que tienen capacidad de hacer magia son magos, independientemente de su sangre.

Seamus murmura por lo bajo, traza planes con Dean, alimenta la furia que Neville se empeña en esconder.

De verdad que a veces Seamus no entiende a qué espera Slytherin.

Entonces ve a Peter Astin chocar contra un Ravenclaw en el Gran Salón y pedirle disculpas. Peter es un alumno de primero de Slytherin.

Qué va a saber Peter de matar y torturar.

Seamus tiene miedo. Y el miedo es la peor de todas las armas.

 

*

 

Está descalza y hace frío. Se cuela de sombra en sombra, de recoveco en recoveco. Se oyen pasos a sus espaldas y voces gélidas. Los fantasmas ya no deambulan por estos lares del castillo, los cuadros no comienzan ninguna conversación.

—Hay alguien ahí —gruñe la voz desconocida que la persigue.

Ella da unos saltitos hasta una pared enorme y toca la piedra casi como una plegaria. Cuando la puerta se materializa ante sus ojos, la abre y se esconde en lo más profundo de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Los pasos llegan y se alejan.

—¿Luna? —dice una voz a sus espaldas.

Ella se gira, sorprendida.

—Neville —susurra, como si aún pudieran oírla del otro lado—. Oh, no sabía que estabas aquí.

Neville tiene una copa con zumo de calabaza en las manos.

—¿Qué haces paseando a estas horas?

Luna le tiene aprecio a Neville. Es de estas personas que no te juzgan, que no te justiprecian con la mirada, es de estas personas para las que eres perfecto hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Neville es un buen chico; nunca la ha llamado loca y cree en los nargles.

—Venía de visitar a Susan —explica ella—. Madam Pomfrey me dio un ungüento para sus heridas. Ya sabes que Madam Pomfrey no puede ayudar a los alumnos “castigados” —la mirada de Neville parece apenada durante unos segundos—, así que tuve que colarme en Hufflepuff.

Luna mira la copa de zumo de calabaza y Neville le ofrece casi avergonzado.

—¿Quieres? Hay más. Y también tartas. ¿Quieres un poco de tarta?

Luna sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Oh, me encantaría.

Esa noche, comiendo y charlando con Neville hasta altas horas de la madrugada, Luna recuerda al Ejército de Dumbledore y lo bien que sentaba luchar contra la injusticia.

 

*

 

Gregory siempre pensó que momentos como éstos los vivían otras personas. Siempre pensó que momentos como éstos quedaban escritos en la historia y los estudiaban generaciones futuras en momentos de paz.

Vincent acaba el maleficio Crucio contra uno de los niños de primero de Ravenclaw y Gregory se pregunta cómo es que han llegado aquí. Qué los ha arrastrado hasta esta situación, hasta esta sensación de estar contra la espada y la pared.

Gregory sabe que no es el chico más listo del mundo. Sabe que todo lo que hace reside en su fuerza física, en el ancho de sus hombros y el grueso de sus nudillos. No se arrepiente de lo que ha decidido, de lo que ha hecho. Pero esto es diferente.

Está prisionero de sus propias compañías, de sus valores inculcados. Está aquí, frente a un niño de once años mientras Amycus Carrow le dice que pruebe el maleficio, que así va a aprender. Mira a Vincent durante un minuto; éste le sonríe y Gregory coge aire y anuncia _Crucio_ , intentando no pensar en cómo aquel chaval se retuerce y gime y llora.

Gregory no duda (y si lo hace, sólo tiene que mirar a Vincent). Sin embargo hay veces en las que se plantea qué sería no tener que interpretar forzosamente el papel de malo, de enemigo, de indeseado.

—Los muggles son inferiores. No pueden hacer nada —repite Vincent una y otra vez—. Nosotros somos mejores, Greg. Tienes que aprenderlo.

Gregory mira al mocoso de Ravenclaw que tiembla hecho un ovillo en el suelo y se pregunta por qué, si son los muggles los seres inferiores, tienen que derramar sangre mágica.

 

*

 

—No podemos dejar que esto siga así. _No podemos_.

—Minerva. Minerva, lo sé. Todos lo sabemos. Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer, eh? Imagínate lo que podrían hacerle a los alumnos.

—Horace, tenemos que buscar una salida.

—Minerva tiene razón, Horace. No puedo ayudarles. No me dejan ayudarles.

—Poppy...

—Los de primero ni siquiera saben defenderse, por Merlín.

—A Snape nada de esto le importa. No lo entendéis, tenemos que ser cautos. Si algo nos pasa a nosotros, ¿qué van a hacer los alumnos?

—Filius, son niños. Son _nuestros_ niños.

—Lo sé, Minerva. Lo sé.

 

*

 

—Tenemos que hacer algo —comienza Ginny Weasley rompiendo el silencio—. No podemos permitir que nos torturen como quieran. Esto es Hogwarts, es nuestro hogar.

Los reunidos en la Sala de los Menesteres se miran entre ellos. Algunos asienten, otros miran el suelo con ojos llenos de miedo.

—Ginny tiene razón —continúa Neville. Ha crecido más que nadie; tiene ese aura imposible de ignorar. Ese aura de líder, de héroe. Recuerda a Harry Potter y, a la vez, no se le parece en absolutamente nada—. Sabemos defendernos. Tenemos todos los recursos para hacerlo. Si no luchamos, nadie lo hará por nosotros.

Hay murmullos cargados de dudas, de terror. Susan los entiende a todos ellos. Entiende lo que es sentirse impotente mientras te hacen daño, mientras se ríen de ti. Entiende lo que es perder a toda tu familia en la Primera Guerra y tener que luchar en la Segunda.

—Os van a torturar —dice de repente. El silencio es ensordecedor—. Os van a hacer daño, van a buscar lo que más queráis y también le harán daño. No van a parar hasta que ganen. —Siente la mano de Terry Boot en su hombro. Siente el dolor y miedo de todos los presentes—. También sé que no podemos dejarnos vencer por ellos, por unos ideales injustos, por la intolerancia. Sé lo que es que te torturen, sé lo que es perderlo todo.

Ginny Weasley la está mirando con un brillo en los ojos que Susan conoce bien. Es la lucha, el no dejarte vencer, el levantarte después de cada caída.

—Yo no les tengo miedo.

Y sabe que todos están mirando su labio partido, su ojo morado, el cansancio, la túnica remendada con el emblema de Hufflepuff orgulloso en el pecho.

—Vosotros tampoco deberíais.

Esa noche comienza la resistencia.

 


	2. dos

 

**dos.**

 

Minerva sabe que sus alumnos están tramando algo. Lo ve en la forma en la que se miran, en la que hablan (con urgencia, con rapidez, como si alguien los pudiera oír desde dentro de las paredes). Tienen un plan, un plan que probablemente a ella no le guste en absoluto. Pero están decididos, están plantando cara como nunca nadie se hubiera atrevido.

Longbottom sobresale por encima del grupo. Es el líder y Minerva puede verlo a lo lejos. Los colores de Gryffindor destacan en su pecho y ella siente el orgullo subirle hasta la cabeza.

El día en que se cierran todos los túneles para salir del castillo, más mortífagos se apostan en los terrenos de Hogwarts. También llegan los Dementores, quitando las ganas de luchar, de rebelarse, de vivir.

Esa misma noche alguien pinta _Ejército de Dumbledore: seguimos reclutando_ en las paredes.

Minerva pasa la mañana con el fuerte sabor a triunfo al ver a Snape fuera de sí, gritándole a los Carrow en su despacho como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—Treinta puntos para Gryffindor, señor Longbottom —dice en clase. El muchacho se sonroja un poco, pero no aparta la mirada—. Su abuela estaría orgullosa.

Minerva también lo está.

 

*

 

Tal vez cuando pase el tiempo y la historia la escriban los vencedores, el mundo lo comprenderá. ¿Por qué esconderse? ¿Por qué huir de los muggles como si fueran una amenaza? Siglos y siglos de tradición y de poder, de superioridad. Siglos enterrados detrás de mentiras para que los muggles no se vean afectados.

Cuando ganen esta guerra, sus hijos y sus nietos podrán vivir en un mundo donde no tengan que esconderse y huir. Tendrán el mundo al alcance de sus manos.

Theodore cree.

Sabe que hay fanáticos. Sabe que el Señor Oscuro busca otras cosas de las que nadie sabe, pero aún así es de los pocos que ha intentado hacer resurgir la gloria del Mundo Mágico.

El tiempo lo cura todo.

Theodore _realmente_ cree.

Luchará. Luchará con el bando que él cree correcto, que le da fuerzas y le permite ser quien es. Luchará con el bando de su padre, a quien han encerrado por creer en algo diferente.

Theodore Nott será juzgado por sus pecados.

No por ser lo que es.

 

*

 

El mismo día que los Carrow imponen el castigo de ser encadenado en las mazmorras, se llevan a Dean. Dicen que tiene que probar que tiene familia mágica, dicen que tiene que hacerlo en el Ministerio, dicen que no tiene nada que temer si puede justificar su línea de sangre.

Lo que no dicen es que no le dejarán hacerlo.

Seamus se pasa todo el día buscando pelea con cualquiera que se le cruce. Golpea paredes, destroza material escolar, insulta a berridos a cualquier Slytherin que se digne a mirarlo.

Acaba dándose de puñetazos con Anthony Goldstein, quien no tiene culpa de nada, pero Seamus está ebrio de furia y ni siquiera alza la varita para luchar.

Cuando Alecto Carrow da con ellos, Anthony se separa de Seamus y dice “es mi culpa, profesora.” Ella alza una ceja, murmura un “al menos tienes el valor de admitirlo” y lo envía a las mazmorras.

Nadie lo ve hasta la mañana siguiente, plagado de heridas y de cansancio.

Seamus se abalanza sobre él en la mesa de Ravenclaw y lo abraza durante unos instantes.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Yo...

—Lo sé —le contesta Anthony—. No pasa nada.

 

*

 

Pansy a veces quiere gritar que el mundo ya los odia lo suficiente. Quiere gritar que debe haber otro modo, otra forma de arreglar las cosas.

Pansy no dice nada. Redobla el odio en su mirada y afila los insultos contra los sangresucia.

Vincent y Gregory la miran con orgullo y ella se pregunta hasta dónde dudan ellos de la tarea que les han encomendado.

 

*

 

Amycus está a punto de estallar. No sabe cómo lo hacen; no sabe cómo se comunican entre ellos y se organizan. Sabe quiénes son, sí, pero Snape no le deja castigarlos a menos que tenga pruebas. Y Amycus no tiene ninguna.

La pintada de _No nos cogeréis_ todavía está fresca en la puerta del aula de Defensa. Amycus quiere torturar a esos insolentes con todas sus fuerzas. ¿No se dan cuenta de lo que el Señor Oscuro está haciendo por ellos? Traidores.

Alecto al menos se divierte. Neville Longbottom no es capaz de contener la lengua durante Estudios Muggle, así que siempre acaba con algún castigo en el que Alecto no muestra piedad.

No pueden matarlos, no. Pero tienen que aprender.

Tienen que aprender que defienden un bando acabado, cuyo líder reposa en una tumba de piedra.

 

*

 

Daphne sabe que Draco Malfoy está oculto en su mansión, entre los brazos de su madre y el constante titubeo de su padre. Vincent, Theodore y Gregory parecen listos para la batalla, como soldados bien adiestrados que esperan su momento para atacar. Pansy ha conseguido alcanzar una perpetua cara de póquer y Daphne sabe muy bien por qué.

Ella no quiere poder, no quiere la sumisión muggle, no quiere nada de eso. Daphne quiere sobrevivir. Ésa es su ambición. Daphne quiere sobrevivir y triunfar en un futuro. Quiere que Astoria y ella _tengan_ un futuro.

Probablemente la llamarán aprovechada cuando todo acabe, aprovechada de la situación, aprovechada de quien gobierne. A Daphne no le importa.

Ella quiere vivir. Incluso si eso significa no hacer nada a favor de nadie.

 

*

 

Es como un regalo de Navidad anticipado.

Terry no se lo puede creer. La portada reza _Harry Potter: nuestra esperanza_. De verdad que Terry no se lo puede creer.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Michael desde su sofá en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

—El Quisquilloso —sonríe Terry—. No tienes idea lo que está publicando Xeno Lovegood.

Todo el periódico está dedicado a Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore y a la lucha contra el Innombrable.

Más tarde, cuando se cruza con Luna, Terry no puede evitarlo y le da un fuerte abrazo en mitad del pasillo.

—Vaya —dice ella—, es la primera vez en mi vida que he recibido tantas muestra de afecto en un solo día.

 

*

 

Las salidas del castillo se hacen en grupos pequeños y siempre vigilados por algún profesor. No se puede ir más allá que la cabaña de Hagrid bajo pena de castigo. A todo esto se suma que se deben vigilar las conversaciones de los alumnos.

Filius está más que harto.

Minerva le ha dicho que las pintadas y gamberradas que están teniendo lugar en Hogwarts son obra de “los partidarios del Rayo,” nombre que utiliza para referirse a Harry Potter. Filius sabe que Minerva nunca le perdonaría que dejara a este grupo de alumnos campar a sus anchas, pero está tan cansado (y tiene tantas ganas de unírseles...) que en ocasiones pasa por alto algunas de las reglas.

—¡Profesor Flitwick! —grita uno de los niños de segundo—. ¡Profesor Flitwick, es Allan!

Filius trota hacia donde señala el pequeño y ve a uno de sus compañeros en el suelo, peligrosamente cerca de...

—¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Es el quinto alumno en dos semanas que Filius salva de los Dementores.

 

*

 

Astoria cree que todo es cuestión de perspectiva.

Sí, Hogwarts ha cambiado. Hay más reglas, hay más desánimo, hay menos libertad. Pero los profesores siguen dando clase como si nada, siguen cargándolos de tareas y de lecciones. Los banquetes aún son deliciosos, el Torneo de las Casas sigue funcionando, los alumnos pueden ir a sus hogares durante las festividades.

Astoria sabe que hay algo debajo de todo, que hay algo oscuro y peligroso acechando, pero si agachas un poco la cabeza y no te haces notar, puedes superarlo y seguir adelante. Primero tienes que caminar, luego echarás a correr.

Muchas veces imita a su hermana Daphne. ¿Qué más te queda cuando todos dan por sentado que eres un mortífago?

Astoria sigue estudiando, sigue llevando una vida normal. Quizá así consiga olvidarse que está en la boca del lobo.

 

*

 

El Expreso de Hogwarts está mucho más silencioso de lo habitual, teniendo en cuenta que es Navidad y todos están ansiosos por ver a sus familias. Luna tiene en la mochila un poco de comida que pidió con grandes sonrisas a los elfos domésticos de las cocinas, así que cuando Neville se sienta frente a ella con la cara algo demacrada y alguna que otra herida a medio curar, ella saca una manzana caramelizada y se la ofrece.

—Con el estómago lleno se está mejor —sonríe cuando Neville la mira sorprendido.

Pasan un rato en silencio, mirando las nubes de tormenta que el tren no logra dejar atrás.

—A veces tengo que pensar en todo lo que me hace feliz —murmura Neville al aire.

Luna sabe lo que se siente. Sabe lo que es tener que recordar que hubo un tiempo en el que eran felices, que hay algo por lo que luchar, algo que te impide rendirte. Neville no quiere mostrarse débil frente a los demás, Neville cree que tiene que dar esperanza y fuerza. Luna le admira profundamente.

—No eres el único —le contesta, alargando la mano y cogiendo la del muchacho—. Pero eso nos hace mucho más fuertes.

A Neville se le suaviza la mirada. Abre la boca para decir algo cuando el tren se detiene violentamente y Luna se ve propulsada hacia adelante, evitando un golpe gracias a las manos de Neville.

Los murmullos recorren todo el Expreso de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —murmura el muchacho.

Se oyen pasos que corren hacia ellos y la puerta del compartimento se abre para enseñar la cara de Ginny.

—Mortífagos —jadea—. Hay mortífagos en el tren.

Neville saca la varita con rapidez y Luna lo imita. No tardan en encontrarlos. Los encabeza Walden Mcnair y a Luna se le hiela la sangre durante un momento. Mira a Neville y a Ginny, pero ninguno de ellos muestra más signos que el odio.

—Luna Lovegood, te vienes con nosotros —gruñe Mcnair—. Tu padre se ha pasado de listo, niña.

Neville se interpone y la cubre con su lado izquierdo.

—¿Qué crees que haces, muchacho? —gruñe John Dawlish, uno de los tantos aurores corruptos del Ministerio—. Esta chica tiene que venir con nosotros por orden del...

—¿Bajo qué cargos? —interrumpe Ginny.

Mcnair sonríe de lado.

—Traición.

Luna de pronto siente unos brazos cogiéndola de la cintura y grita casi sin darse cuenta. Neville se gira y alza la varita, pero un _Expelliarmus_ le impide conjurar hechizo alguno. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Dawlish y Mcnair están reteniendo a Neville y Ginny, que no dejan de forcejear. El tercer mortífago, al cual Luna no puede ver, le respira contra oreja, riendo con suavidad y cogiéndola con más fuerza.

—Mejor que les digas que paren o esto va a acabar mal. —La voz de Vincent Crabbe es fría contra su cabello y Luna reprime un sollozo—. Suelta la varita y diles que paren.

Ella hace lo que Crabbe le pide y mira a Neville y Ginny.

—Basta —titubea—. Dejadlo ya.

Ginny deja de intentar quitarse a Dawlish de encima y se detiene unos segundos para mirar a Luna. Es entonces cuando los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y murmura un _no, Luna, no lo hagas_. Neville, sin embargo, no deja de luchar.

—Neville —lo llama Luna—. ¡Neville Longbottom!

Él la mira con tristeza.

—¿Por qué? —susurra.

Luna intenta sonreír, pero cree que sólo le resbalan lágrimas de miedo por las mejillas.

—Todo va a salir bien —dice—. Tranquilo.

 

*

 

Es el primer año que Blaise no va a casa por Navidad. A pesar de todo lo que está ocurriendo, su madre le dice que permanezca en Hogwarts, que es más seguro de lo que aparenta.

Blaise sabe que su madre no ha tomado partido en la guerra. Sabe que se mantienen neutrales, con ciertas inclinaciones hacia la sangre pura y colaboracionismo con el bando superior. Quizá es miedo, quizá es astucia, pero los Zabini creen que se deben acatar las normas de los que gobiernen para poder vivir y al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que todos quieren. Sobrevivir.

Blaise sabe que en cuanto esto acabe, el bando ganador los juzgará. Bien sea por no haber ayudado, bien sea por haberlo hecho. Sabe que les juzgarán, pero no habrá que pagar una gran pena. Podrán seguir viviendo, podrán seguir siendo quienes son.

No. Blaise no va a casa por Navidad. Se queda en Hogwarts y pretende que no ocurre nada.

 

*

 

Augusta Longbottom ha tenido que criar a un nieto bastante torpe y algo más lento que los demás. Ha tenido que cuidar de él y enseñarle lo que es el bien y el mal. Lo ha visto llorar, lo ha visto rendirse, lo ha visto luchar.

El muchacho que esa noche cruza el umbral de su puerta hace tiempo que dejó de ser un niño. Es un hombre con diecisiete años que ha visto más de lo que jamás debería haber vivido. Tiene innumerables cicatrices, de las que se ven y de las que no.

—Se la han llevado, Abue —le dice, dejando que su voz de rompa durante un momento—. Se la han llevado y no he podido hacer nada.

Augusta lo hace sentarse y le sirve una taza de té.

—No voy a permitirlo más —le dice su nieto y Augusta no puede no pensar en Frank y en Alice y en la noche que ambos se unieron a la Orden del Fénix—. No voy a quedarme sentado viendo lo que hacen.

Augusta le acaricia una mejilla y asiente.

—No los dejes vencer, pequeño. No los dejes vencer.

 


	3. interludio

 

**interludio.**

 

Las Navidades en casa de los Weasley es el mejor espectáculo jamás improvisado. Todos sonríen y se desean lo mejor, esperando en el fondo que esos deseos se cumplan. Comen y brindan y recuerdan a los caídos.

Nadie dice nada de lo que está ocurriendo fuera, en el Ministerio, en Hogwarts, en el vecindario.

Ginny lo oculta muy bien, pero tiene miedo. Fred lo sabe. Lo ve en la forma en la que se pone a la defensiva en presencia de su sombra, en cómo presta atención a los recovecos oscuros y a los largos silencios.

Fred no puede hacer nada y siempre encuentra su misma frustración en los ojos de George.

Por las noches, cuando todos duermen, su madre reza una plegaria por la familia, por Ginny, por Ron y Hermione y Harry.

Molly Weasley reza todas las noches por fuerzas y esperanzas.

 

*

 

Hogwarts está sombrío durante las vacaciones. Todos los alumnos que se han quedado parecen fantasmas, espectros, víctimas de los Dementores que revolotean alrededor del castillo, intentando cazar a sus presas.

Zacharias está cansado. Está cansado de sufrir, cansado de mirar por encima del hombro, cansado de intentar albergar esperanzas. Zacharias está cansado de que le digan que tiene que luchar.

Las heridas de Susan se van curando poco a poco y Zacharias sabe que no quiere acabar así. Ernie a veces se enfada por su pasividad, le dice que tiene que abrir los ojos, que tiene que enfrentarse a la injusticia que se está cometiendo a su alrededor. Hannah ni siquiera le dirige la palabra.

Zacharias no es un cobarde. Zacharias simplemente quiere vivir su vida, sin que nadie tenga que decirle qué hacer. No compartía las ideas de Dumbledore, ni comparte las del Señor Oscuro. Él cree que ambos bandos acabarán destrozándose mutuamente.

Zacharias tiene miedo, sí. Pero no es un cobarde.

Probablemente eso le salve la vida.

 

*

 

Draco despierta el día de Navidad con los gritos de los prisioneros.

Los están torturando.

Otra vez.

Despierta y desea no haberlo hecho, desea estar lejos, desea que esta mansión vuelva a ser su hogar, desea que su padre no se consuma bajo el peso del poder, desea que su madre no tenga que ir enmendando todo lo que está roto.

Draco desea no tener miedo.

—Querido, baja a desayunar —dice una voz desde la puerta—. Tu tía Bellatrix va a enseñarte cómo mejorar el Maleficio Cruciatus.

El día de Navidad Draco se despierta entre los brazos del terror una vez más.

 


	4. tres

 

**tres.**

 

No todos regresan de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Colin se da cuenta.

Los alumnos están mucho más nerviosos; algunos simplemente están resignados. Colin siempre recita las veces que Harry Potter tuvo que enfrentarse al mal desde que nació. No lo hace sentirse más seguro, pero le recuerda que con algo de valor y fuerza, puedes vencer cualquier cosa.

—Todo va a ir bien —susurra a Dennis.

Su hermano asiente con un suspiro.

 

*

 

Ginny recibe la carta de su madre quince días antes de Semana Santa. No es larga; apenas ocupa media cara de pergamino. Su madre no se ha molestado en poner la fecha, ni en firmarla. No ha buscado una manera de esconder un mensaje para eludir el férreo control sobre la correspondencia.

Sin embargo, Ginny sabe que es de ella. Lo ve en la letra pequeña y redonda, en la calidad del pergamino, en la forma en la que huele.

 _Ven a casa_ , dice. 

Ginny quiere gritar y patalear y negarse en rotundo. _Ven a casa_ es lo mismo que _temo por ti, vuelve_. Ginny llora esa noche. Llora de rabia, de frustración, de incertidumbre. ¿Y Ron? ¿Y Hermione? ¿Y _Harry_? Ella está aquí, luchando contra sus propios demonios, contra lo poco que puede impedir. Las personas a las que más quiere están desaparecidas, están luchando de verdad. Ginny se siente una niña pequeña otra vez, a la que han dejado atrás todos sus hermanos.

A la mañana siguiente, con los ojos hinchados y con el cansancio hundido en los huesos, busca a Neville. Lo encuentra en la Biblioteca, con la cara enterrada en las manos. Alza la mirada cuando siente que ella se sienta a su lado.

—No voy a volver —comienza Ginny sin endulzar las palabras—. Después de Semana Santa, no voy a volver.

Neville parece un esqueleto.

—Entiendo.

—Lo siento —dice ella, acariciando en el bolsillo de su túnica el galeón hechizado—. Todo va a salir bien —susurra.

Las palabras suenan vacías y la bilis le sube hasta la garganta. Ginny se pregunta si Luna sintió lo mismo al decir aquellas palabras mientras se la llevaban.

 

*

 

Hannah está presente cuando Neville se pasa de listo con Alecto Carrow. Es otro de esos discursos en los que los muggles son cerdos, son escoria que deberían arrodillarse a los pies de los magos y que deberían obedecer como los perros.

La ponzoña que suelta Carrow en el discurso es tal que Hannah siente escalofríos recorriéndole la espalda. Siente que se ahoga en odio y que no puede respirar, que una mano la sujeta por el cuello mientras una lengua fría le murmura en la oreja palabras de aversión.

—¿Y cuánta sangre muggle mancha tus manos, Carrow? —gruñe una voz desde el fondo.

Como si el hechizo se hubiera roto, Hannah se gira y ve a Neville Longbottom con una mueca de asco en mitad del aula. A la mayoría de los alumnos presentes se le congela la sangre en las venas.

—Anda, Longbottom. No te tenía por un suicida.

Neville no se amedranta.

—¿O es que acaso odias a los muggles por otra razón? —escupe. Hannah quiere decirle que pare, que lo van a matar, quiere correr hacia él y zarandearlo—. ¿Qué pasa, Carrow? ¿Tú y tu hermano no sois del todo _puros_?

Eso parece romper la sonrisa de Alecto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mortífaga saca la varita y le hace a Neville un corte en la mejilla. La sangre se le escurre lentamente hasta la barbilla y Hannah quiere gritar.

—Nos vemos al acabar las clases, Longbottom.

 

*

 

Severus es el encargado de firmar los partes de castigo. Ya no se detiene a pensar antes de hacerlo, simplemente garabatea la firma y apenas lee los nombres de los alumnos que han sido torturados. Sabe que memorizar apellidos y caras que llevar en la conciencia hasta el fin de sus días no le va a causar ninguna redención, pero eso ya no importa. Ya nada importa.

Sin embargo, no puede evitar fijarse en los partes regulares. Todos leen lo mismo: Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown...

Severus sabe quiénes son. ¿Cómo era? ¿Ejército de Dumbledore? No sabe por qué siguen luchando, no sabe por qué no han perdido la esperanza.

Ingenuos.

Sin embargo, es curioso. En ningún momento se le ocurre delatarlos ante los Carrow.

 

*

 

Pansy quizá se vea marcada por lo que ve esa noche. Quizá el miedo se quede para siempre en sus huesos, como una enfermedad que es incapaz de curar. Quizá tenga pesadillas de vez en cuando, despertándose entre gritos.

Los alumnos que los Carrow deciden encadenar son encerrados en una de las mazmorras, cerca de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Pansy sabe por qué todos repudiarán a los hijos de la Casa de Salazar; sabe que muchas razones tendrán que ver con no haber hecho nada durante las noches llenas de gritos y ruegos y sangre.

Pansy hubiera querido vivir en la ignorancia.

Sin embargo, esa noche no puede simular que no lo ve. No puede pretender borrar las memorias que le pesarán en el corazón y en la conciencia.

Los Carrow llevan a rastras a un niño de primero, un niño de enormes ojos castaños que no deja de sollozar. Pansy sólo piensa _tiene once años_ y _hasta dónde está justificada la tortura_. Ve cómo lo encierran en una mazmorra y lo escucha lloriquear.

Intenta conseguir fuerzas para refugiarse en su Sala Común, pero para cuando quiere darse cuenta han pasado veinte minutos y hay una figura frente a la mazmorra.

—Te sacaré de aquí —murmura hacia el interior del calabozo. Es un alumno de séptimo, con la insignia de Ravenclaw en el pecho—. Tranquilo.

Michael Corner no ve a los Carrow. Michael Corner no se espera el maleficio Cruciatus que le da de lleno en la espalda. Michael Corner no tiene tiempo de gritar antes de convertirse en un saco de carne y huesos que se retuerce.

Pansy ve cómo lo torturan, cómo lo rompen. Escucha el sonido de huesos al partirse, de sangre al ser escupida, de un tenue _basta, por favor_ , y luego el silencio de la inconsciencia.

Pansy no sabe cómo llega a su Sala Común. Sólo recuerda cruzar el umbral y vomitar la cena en la alfombra.

 

*

 

—Saben quiénes somos.

—Lo que le han hecho a Michael... No podemos...

—¿Os vais a rendir? ¿Eso estáis diciendo?

—Basta, Susan. Tienen razón.

—Pero, Neville...

—No. A partir de ahora sigue quien se crea capaz. Nadie está obligado y a nadie se le tendrá en cuenta.

—Somos el _Ejército de Dumbledore_ , Neville. Somos la Resistencia. Lo único que queda.

—Lo sé. Por Merlín, no sabes lo mucho que lo sé.

 

*

 

En ocasiones, Blaise desea formar parte del bando del Señor Oscuro. Desea llevar la Marca, torturar magos y muggles, aspirar al completo poder y terror.

No lo desea por sadismo, no. En ocasiones, Blaise quiere formar parte de los mortífagos para que las miradas de odio, para que las palabras susurradas a su paso, para que aquellos que se creen superiores y juzgan sin saber, sin conocer, tengan justificados sus prejuicios.

El resto del tiempo Blaise quiere que lo traten como cualquier persona normal.

 

*

 

Poppy no levanta la mirada de los pergaminos que está firmando cuando Severus Snape, Amycus Carrow y John Dawlish entran en la Enfermería. Los escucha hablar con frivolidad de temas que harían que Albus Dumbledore se escandalizara. Los asesinos se pasean con orgullo en los pasillos de un castillo milenario que ha albergado a grandes magos, a grandes estudiantes, a grandes niños.

Poppy no se da cuenta, pero aprieta la pluma con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Tenemos que hacer algo acerca de los vándalos que tenemos en la escuela —dice Carrow como si hablara de presos, de Azkaban, de donde él debería estar encerrado.

—¿Vándalos? —repite Dawlish. Minerva no puede ni verlo, Poppy lo sabe. Minerva quiere destrozarlo con sus propias manos por ser un vendido, por haberlos traicionado a todos.

Snape hace una floritura con la mano y Poppy intenta centrarse en los pergaminos que tiene delante. _Snape_. La bilis le sube por la garganta con el mero hecho de pensar en él.

—El Ejército de Dumbledore, se hacen llamar —contesta el director—. Han estado pintando las paredes, hechizando aulas y minimizando los castigos.

Poppy intenta no sonreír, pero le cuesta. Los alumnos no están solos, no. Tienen a todo Hogwarts de su parte. Los cuadros, los fantasmas... Y si ella de vez en cuando le da a los de Hufflepuff ungüentos para los heridos en las torturas, nadie tiene por qué saber nada.

—Longbottom —escupe Carrow—. Estoy seguro de que ese mocoso es el cabecilla de estas ratas.

—¿Longbottom? —se sorprende Dawlish—. ¿El nieto de Augusta Longbottom?

Poppy no oye nada durante un buen momento e intenta no levantar la mirada.

—John, necesitamos que nuestro pequeño problema de plagas se acabe de una vez.

Poppy Pomfrey contiene la respiración durante unos segundos.

—Dejad que me encargue de ello.

 

*

 

Al principio, Michael creía que no podría ponerse en pie, o respirar sin que doliera, o volver a hablar. Sin embargo, cuando abre los ojos no piensa en la humillación, no piensa en las punzadas que le dan los músculos. Piensa en el niño encerrado en las mazmorras, piensa en sacar su varita y protegerlos a todos, piensa en que ya no tiene más miedo.

—Creo que todo se ha acabado —dice Terry cuando lo visita.

Michael se incorpora con cuidado, come con lentitud a causa de su brazo roto. Escucha las disputas de Padma y Anthony. Escucha los suspiros resignados de Terry. Escucha su miedo, escucha su dolor. Y de repente entiende a Susan Bones.

—No —consigue mascullar. El labio roto le molesta, pero no se queja—. No. Esto acaba de comenzar.

 

*

 

No sobrevives a una Guerra Mágica, pierdes dos hijos a manos de la demencia y te quedas sentada viendo una Segunda Guerra comenzar. Y mucho menos te quedas mirando cómo aurores corruptos irrumpen en tu casa con el pretexto de utilizarte de rehén para detener a tu nieto.

Augusta Longbottom no tiene tiempo para lidiar con inútiles del Ministerio que se creen que es una ancianita desvalida.

Cuando Dawlish entra por la puerta y dice que viene en nombre del Ministerio, Augusta alza una ceja junto con la varita y le suelta su mejor _¡Oppugno!_ , consiguiendo que todos los objetos de su salón le den una paliza. Mientras el auror se queja y grita y la insulta, Augusta coge su bolso, se pone su sombrero favorito y sale de su casa con una sonrisa en la cara.

Tiene que escribir a Neville y dejarle saber que está haciendo un gran trabajo.

Y tiene que prepararse. Hay una guerra que ganar.

 

*

 

Horace lo escucha de Mcnair. Ni siquiera sabe qué hace Mcnair dentro del castillo, pero el mundo es un caos y hacer preguntas supone un precio muy alto. Lo primero que piensa es que al fin algo se tuerce en favor del bando de Dumbledore y Potter. Lo segundo que se le pasa por la cabeza es que tiene que actuar ya.

—¡Argus! —gruñe cuando se encuentra al celador deambulando por los pasillos con aquel animal delgado y peludo que es su gata—. Necesito que encuentre a la Profesora McGonagall inmediatamente. Dígale que la espero en la Torre de Gryffindor.

Filch va a rechistar, pero Horace no le da tiempo.

 _Rápido, Slughorn. Rápido_.

Sube las escaleras a toda velocidad, advirtiendo a los cuadros que hagan llegar un mensaje a Neville Longbottom o, en su defecto, a cualquier muchacho de séptimo de Gryffindor.

Para cuando llega hasta el cuadro de la Señora Gorda vestida de rosa, no puede respirar y un gato atigrado lo está esperando con poca paciencia.

—Minerva —jadea Horace—. Minerva, estamos en un apuro.

El gato se transforma ante sus ojos y la profesora McGonagall lo mira con impaciencia.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Horace coge aire.

—Augusta Longbottom acaba de enviar a John Dawlish a San Mungo y se ha dado a la fuga. —Hace una pausa para coger aire—. Neville Longbottom está en peligro.

Minerva lo comprende en unos segundos y el más sincero horror cruza sus ojos. Se da media vuelta y murmura “la pureza está en el corazón” a la Señora Gorda. Ésta se hace a un lado y los deja pasar.

Cuando Horace entra en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, el señor Finnigan, el señor Longbottom y la señorita Patil están esperando, como si los cuadros se hubieran dado prisa en advertir al muchacho.

—Señor Longbottom —comienza Minerva—, me temo que su abuela, al hacer algo que todos estábamos deseando hacer, ha puesto en peligro su vida.

Neville tiene una carta en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro. No muestra miedo, sino exultante orgullo.

—Comprendo, profesora.

Horace mira por encima de su hombro y ve a Nick Casi-Decapitado flotando hacia ellos con la más pura indignación en el rostro.

—Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí cuando antes.

—Pero los mortífagos —murmura la señorita Patil—. Los Dementores...

Horace mira a Minerva y sabe que está planeando una misión suicida.

—Neville, la Sala de los Menesteres —interrumpe Finnigan de repente. Longbottom lo mira y asiente. Horace no tiene idea de lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero oye los lamentos de Nick, lamentos de _no tienen respeto, correr de esas formas y atropellar fantasmas por asuntos del Ministerio; quién se creen que son_.

—Profesora, necesito algo de tiempo para llegar al otro lado del castillo.

Minerva asiente.

—Horace, espero que la negociación y la palabrería se le den bien. Este alumno necesita que entretengamos a un par de mortífagos.

Horace sonríe.

—Por supuesto, Minerva. Por supuesto.

 

*

 

Astoria escucha las noticias y pretende no saber qué significan.

—Neville Longbottom ha desaparecido —le dice Daphne mientras unta mantequilla en el pan—. Es lo que está diciendo todo Gryffindor. Que ya no está.

Cuando la gente desaparece sólo significa dos cosas; o bien están en Azkaban, o sus cadáveres yacen donde nadie pueda encontrarlos. Astoria no sabe por qué el muchacho de Gryffindor podría suponer un riesgo; quizá sus padres hayan cabreado a la gente equivocada; quizá estaba intentando huir de Hogwarts.

Astoria no lo culparía. Ella nunca dice nada, pero también desearía poder irse lejos, a la casa de campo de sus padres, donde nadie pudiera encontrarla jamás.

—No está muerto —gruñe Vincent—. Ha desaparecido. Los Carrow lo están buscando.

Daphne y Pansy fingen una exclamación inarticulada de sorpresa. Astoria sonríe por lo bajo.

Alguien ha tenido suerte.

 

*

 

Lavender consigue traerle comida de contrabando, pero no es algo fácil, ni ocurre todos los días. Ella, Seamus y Parvati son los únicos que saben que está escondido en la Sala de los Menesteres. Es más fácil así. Los Carrow han estado preguntando y Neville sabe que no dudarán en torturar para obtener información.

Los días se hacen largos, las horas pasan lentas y el no poder luchar, el no poder hacer algo se va sumando al malestar que Neville siente por falta de comida.

A veces se pregunta qué pasaría si saliera de su escondite y atacara a los Carrow. Se pregunta quién lucharía a su lado, quién se escondería. Se pregunta si conseguirían ganar o sólo pasarían a la historia como traidores y rebeldes que luchaban por una causa justa.

Neville intenta llorar. Intenta llorar para aliviar el dolor y el peso sobre los hombros, pero no se le escapa ni una lágrima. Ya no tiene nada que temer, nada por lo que llorar, nada que sentir.

La carta de su abuela está gastada y tiene manchas de dedos, la tinta está corrida, los bordes están quebrados. Neville la relee y siente vergüenza por estar escondiéndose en su propio hogar. En el sitio que solía ser su hogar. _Estáis destruyendo mi hogar_.

Una noche está mirando los estandartes de Gryffindor que la Sala de los Menesteres ha puesto alrededor de su cama de dosel, preguntándose qué hacer, intentando no perder la esperanza. Es entonces cuando el galeón mágico que inventó Hermione vibra en su bolsillo.

Neville frunce el ceño y cree que algo le ha ocurrido a los miembros del EA. Sin embargo, cuando lee el mensaje, el corazón le da un salto en el pecho.

 _Estoy bien. Harry no se ha dado por vencido. Queda esperanza. Luna_.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Neville suelta un suspiro de alivio.

—Ahora sólo falta algo de comida —dice a nadie en particular. De repente, como si la habitación respondiera a sus necesidades, un golpeteo lo hace girarse. Allí, en una esquina hay un cuadro de una muchacha rubia y con sonrisa risueña. Tiene el brazo extendido y lo está llamando.

 

*

 

Draco siente la llamada como un calambre que se apodera de su brazo y que empieza a quemarle la piel. Ahoga un sollozo y se mira el antebrazo, donde la Marca está visible como el sol de mediodía.

—Ha llegado la hora, hijo —dice su padre con pocas fuerzas.

Draco ve a su madre ponerse de pie y acercarse a él. Cuando Narcissa lo coge del codo, su pulgar acaricia con suavidad la túnica de su hijo.

—Todo irá bien —le susurra cuando Lucius y Bellatrix no pueden oírla.

 

*

 

Aberforth está harto de los mortífagos y sus hechizos anti-apariciones y, sencillamente, harto de los Dementores. No hay nada que lo ponga de peor humor que el que tener que conjurar un Patronus. Ariana se ríe un poco de él desde su cuadro y Aberforth gruñe como el viejo cascarrabias en el que se ha convertido, pero acaba ablandándose y sirviéndose algo de cerveza de mantequilla.

Las noticias de las que se entera hoy habrían alegrado a Albus. Y hace tanto tiempo que Aberforth no piensa en su hermano que se sorprende a sí mismo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ariana se hace a un lado súbitamente y del otro lado aparece aquel crío que no deja de venir a por comida.

—Hola, Ab —dice—. Espero que no te importe que pase.

Neville, se llama, y es prácticamente un refugiado de guerra.

—¿Qué? —gruñe Aberforth—. ¿Más comida?

Neville se sonroja hasta la raíz del pelo y murmura por lo bajo que le pagará en cuanto la guerra acabe. Aberforth no sabe si acabará algún día, pero a Ariana le cae bien el muchacho, así que Aberforth lo alimenta a regañadientes.

—En realidad, venía a hablar un rato.

Aberforth no sabe cómo este chaval no está muerto aún. Le ha contado que es de este grupo, el Ejército de Dumbledore. Aberforth no sabe si reírse o no de la ironía.

—Mira lo que ha hecho tu amigo —gruñe y le lanza a Neville la edición de hoy de El Profeta.

El chico le echa un vistazo y frunce el ceño. Tiene la cara llena de magulladuras y cortes a medio curar, pero a pesar de eso y de la ligera cojera, su ánimo está exultante.

—¿Han asaltado Gringotts? ¿Y han salido _con vida_?

Aberforth odia ser el portador de malas noticias. Pero odia aún más ser el portador de buenas. Los gritos de júbilo y la energía de la victoria lo ponen de los nervios.

—Claro. ¿No es así como lo llaman? ¿El Niño-Que-Vivió?

Los ojos de Neville se abren de par en par y tartamudea un rato.

—¿H-Harry?

Aberforth de verdad que no sabe cómo puede estar vivo aún.

—Potter y otros dos. Salieron del banco. Montados en un dragón.

Neville tiene la mayor sonrisa del mundo.

—Claro que sí. Claro. Cómo he podido dudar. Van a venir, Ab —dice con los ojos húmedos—. Van a venir a salvarnos. Ya verás. Ya verás, Ab.

Lo peor de todo es que Aberforth también lo cree.

 

*

 

Lavender decide esconderse en la Sala de los Menesteres el día en el que Terry Boot es torturado en mitad del Gran Salón. La cena parece un funeral; nadie levanta la vista de los platos; nadie dice una frase que no sea “pásame la ensalada” o “me voy a la cama.”

Alecto Carrow se levanta de repente de la mesa de los profesores a la que Snape ya no acude y llama la atención de todos los presentes.

—Queridos alumnos —comienza—, el claustro de profesores quiere que sepáis que han estado desapareciendo vándalos acusados de pertenecer al grupo autodenominado “Ejército de Dumbledore.” —Hay un pequeño murmullo y a Lavender le se cierra el estómago—. No han sido vistos fuera del castillo, por lo que siguen aquí, conspirando contra nosotros.

—No me lo puedo creer —gruñe Parvati.

—Estos alumnos están acusados de traición de sangre y cualquier información sobre su paradero será recompensada.

Hay un denso silencio en el que Lavender cree que va a vomitar. Parvati está mirando al resto de mesas sin darse cuenta de que le tiemblan las manos. Entonces se oye el chirrido de una silla contra el suelo y Terry Boot se pone de pie.

—Profesora —comienza sin siquiera vacilar—, sólo por curiosidad, ¿cómo vais a encontrar a un grupillo de alumnos desaparecidos si vuestros amigos mortífagos no son capaces de dar con Harry Potter?

Colin Creevey se atraganta con su zumo de calabaza.

—Y es bastante patético porque Potter os lo pone fácil. Si no me equivoco, hoy ha asaltado Gringotts y salido volando en un _dragón_ delante de vuestras narices.

El caos es abrumador. Todo el Salón Comedor comienza a murmurar. Hay algún que otro grito de “¡Viva Potter!” y Lavender puede ver las sonrisas disimuladas de algunos de los profesores. Sin embargo, todo acaba en el mismo momento en el que Amycus Carrow alza la varita y le lanza a Terry el malefico Cruciatus.

El chaval de Ravenclaw se retuerce, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo de piedra. Grita y jadea bajo la mirada de cientos de alumnos y profesores que no pueden hacer absolutamente nada por evitarlo. Lavender no se da cuenta de que se ha echado a llorar hasta que las lágrimas no le manchan la túnica.

—¡AMYCUS, BASTA! —brama Minerva McGonagall.

Snape sale de la nada y le hace un gesto a Carrow para que deje al muchacho en paz. Acto seguido mira a los dos mortífagos y los tres desaparecen del Salón Comedor.

La primera en llegar hasta Terry es Susan Bones. Lo sigue Madam Pomfrey y el profesor Flitwick. Terry les dice algo y se limpia el sudor del rostro demacrado.

Lavender se la da vuelta y mira a Parvati.

—Se acabó. Vamos todos a la Sala de Menesteres.

 

*

 

Daphne los ve irse.

Los ve marchar en mitad de la noche. Vincent encabeza el grupo, seguido de Gregory y Theodore.

Pansy no dice una sola palabra, pero Daphne lee entre líneas el “volved con vida.”

Daphne se pregunta a cuántos amigos y conocidos vería entre las filas del Señor Tenebroso. Se pregunta a cuántos compañeros de casa. Daphne piensa en ocasiones que la casa de Slytherin sería una broma macabra para tenerlos controlados, para juzgarlos antes de tiempo.

Daphne cree que es demasiado peso en los hombros de tantos niños.

Daphne cree que el odio de los demás los ha convertido en lo que son.

 

*

 

Al día siguiente, todo el castillo se entera de la noticia.

Por orden del Señor Tenebroso, los terrenos de Hogwarts doblarán la vigilancia. Están esperando algo. La expectación es enorme; hasta los cuadros lo presienten.

Si Peeves decide comenzar a canturrear “Potter está en camino” cuando alguien se acerca, es pura coincidencia.

Excepto que no lo es.

 

*

 

La Sala de los Menesteres es un pequeño hervidero de cháchara y risas. La moral está alta, incluso cuando muchos aún se lamen las heridas adquiridas donde nunca tendrían que haber estado en peligro.

Fuera, el sol se esconde poco a poco y las estrellas iluminan los terrenos de Hogwarts, el lago, los invernaderos, el campo de Quidditch, el inicio del Bosque Prohibido, la cabaña del guardabosque.

El claustro de profesores está en silencio, perdido en sus reflexiones. Intentando hacer que sus alumnos sobrevivan un día más.

El despacho del director está desierto.

Los cuadros no hablan. Los fantasmas apenas se mueven.

Hogwarts lo presiente en lo más profundo de sus muros, desde la torre hasta las mazmorras. Milenios de magia que vibra entre paredes de piedra. Lo que Salazar, Rowena, Godric y Helga una vez construyeron cobra vida.

Hogwarts sabe lo que se avecina.

Hogwarts sabe.

Y ya no siente miedo.

 

*

 

Neville termina su cena y se pone de pie. En cualquier momento tendrá que mandarlos a todos a dormir. Han ido llegando poco a poco; la Sala de los Menesteres los ha ido acomodando y dando cobijo. Hogwarts los está protegiendo.

Neville acaricia el galeón que guarda en el bolsillo en todo momento y sonríe un momento al ver su hogar.

—Merlín, pero qué revuelo hay ahí fuera —gruñe Seamus, que está vigilando la entrada.

—Será que Alecto ha descubierto algún muggle debajo de la cama —le contesta Ernie—. Y no sabe qué hacer con él.

Todos se ríen un poco. Es entre risas cuando Neville oye un golpeteo a su espalda y se encuentra con Ariana en el cuadro haciéndole señas para que se apresure.

—Enseguida vuelvo —le dice a Hannah.

Se cuela en el agujero que está detrás del lienzo y comienza a caminar por el estrecho pasillo zigzaguante que conduce al Cabeza de Puerco. Mientras se adentra en el pasadizo, no deja de tener esta sensación en el cuerpo de que algo está a punto de cambiar. Es como una corriente eléctrica que le inunda el pecho. Es como si hubiera estado esperando este momento desde hace años, siglos. Es magia.

No se da cuenta, pero sus pasos se vuelven más apresurados, más rápidos, hasta que echa a correr. En su cabeza hay una voz que no deja de decirle _es la hora_. Aumenta la velocidad sin hacerle caso a la cojera, sin dejar que sus heridas interfieran en este momento que es importante importante _importante_.

La luz al final del túnel comienza a hacerse más grande. Neville escucha voces. Reconoce el tono, la cadencia. Se detiene delante del marco del cuadro de Cabeza de Puerco y coge aire.

Un segundo. Necesita un segundo. Un segundo para asimilar por todo por lo que ha pasado, todo lo que ha hecho. Un segundo para pensar en sus amigos, en los que han sufrido, en los que han caído. Un segundo para hacerse a la idea de lo que está a punto de pasar.

—Ha llegado la hora —se dice sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

Cuando el cuadro se abre como una puerta, Neville ve pecas, cabello enmarañado, gafas y una cicatriz.

— _Sabía que vendrías_.

 


	5. preludio del final

 

**preludio del final**

 

Las ganas de luchar provienen siempre de lo más profundo del corazón. Proviene del amor, de los valores, de lo que te define como persona. Cuando el profesor Slughorn viene a por ellos, Astoria sabe lo que les espera.

Una decisión.

No es difícil saber por qué van a decidirse.

Todos han sufrido, unos más que otros. Todos han sentido miedo, incluso si era miedo por razones distintas. Sin embargo, son ellos los que tienen que decidir. Astoria sabe en el momento en el que los reúnen en el Gran Salón que los van a tachar de cobardes, que pasarán a la historia como los niños que decidieron huir. Quedarán en las listas de los enemigos, incluso si nunca se aliaron con ellos, incluso si fueron neutrales, incluso si intentaron sobrevivir como todos los demás, sin causar daño a nadie.

Astoria no va a guardarle rencor a todos aquellos que se muestran superiores, que miran desde arriba creyendo que no merecen la pena. No. Astoria no va a guardarle rencor a nadie.

La lucha que tienen los demás es diferente. No tienen que alzar la varita contra padres, hermanos, amigos. No tienen que demostrarle al mundo nada. No han sido juzgados y odiados e insultados toda su vida.

Quizá si es cobardía. Quizá es simplemente miedo.

Aún son niños. Todos son niños. Esa es la razón por la que Astoria no puede guardarle rencor a Harry Potter y a sus amigos. Ni a Draco y el resto de compañeros que han crecido con ella. Todos son niños. Son hijos de la guerra intentando sobrevivir.

Lo fácil siempre ha sido escoger un bando. Potter lo hizo. Y Longbottom. Y Theodore, y Vincent, y Gregory, y Draco.

Ella no escogió.

Y el precio a pagar es la eterna humillación.

Astoria duda. Ha dudado muchas veces. Astoria duda en quedarse y en marcar la diferencia. Astoria piensa en que tendrá que matar a gente a la que quiere. Astoria escapa con el resto de alumnos menores.

En el último momento, echa la vista atrás y mira el enorme castillo. Se alza fuerte en mitad de la noche, guarda secretos que nadie jamás descubrirá e historias que pasarán a la eternidad. En el tumulto, entre gritos y llantos, Astoria mira hacia atrás y le dedica un par de lágrimas a Hogwarts.

Porque a pesar de todo, a pesar del odio, a pesar de los prejuicios, a pesar de que en poco tiempo la escuela arderá y será testigo de la muerte de aquellos a los que ha cobijado durante siglos, Hogwarts sigue siendo su hogar.

Hasta el final de los tiempos.

 _Siempre_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no hay mucho que añadir, en realidad. antes que nada, quiero agradecer que os lo hayáis leído. sé que no es un fic corto, ni gracioso, ni llamativo. Es una idea que se ha hecho miles de veces antes y a la que no aporto nada, en realidad. así que si te lo has leído, muchísimas gracias. en serio. :)
> 
> la primera cosa que tengo que señalar es que la mayoría de los acontecimientos son mencionados de pasada en el capítulo 29 de **deathly hallows** , así que no me los he inventado. están ordenados lo mejor cronológicamente posible para darle un orden real, pero hay detalles que no los he escrito exactamente como JK reveló más tarde. un ejemplo es el secuestro de Luna, que según Rowling es en la estación de Hogsmade, mientras que yo lo escribo en mitad del trayecto. son sólo recursos dramáticos.
> 
> en segundo lugar, podría decirse que este fanfiction es una apología de todas las casas de Hogwarts. habréis notado que he tratado a Slytherin de forma diferente a como todo el mundo la suele tratar. es una de las cosas que nunca entenderé de JK. tenía en sus manos personajes con posibilidades infinitas y se dedicó a cortarle las alas.
> 
> y por último, tengo que explicar el título. cualquiera que sepa de historia, tenga conocimiento de cine documental (o haya visto Band of Brothers) sabrá que "por qué luchamos" ( _why we fight_ ) es una referencia directa a una serie de documentales propagandísticos que hizo Estados Unidos para justificar la guerra contra la Alemania nazi. si bien he utilizado el mismo título, no estoy buscando hacer ninguna analogía. quien quiera buscar paralelismos, que los busque, pero que sepa que no era mi intención. a pesar de todo lo que se narra y de los aspectos de odio que se tratan, harry potter sigue siendo ficción, mientras que la segunda guerra mundial es uno de los acontecimientos más trágicos y lamentables de la historia del ser humano.
> 
> hala, pues eso es todo.


End file.
